


Be a Good Girl Now

by Sharknadoslut



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Boomerang - Freeform, Captain Boomerang x reader, Captain boomerang smut, digger harkness - Freeform, digger harkness smut, digger harkness x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: In the middle of foreplay Digger decides to get a little kinky with the reader, who is impatient and will do just about anything to cum





	Be a Good Girl Now

“Ahh, god, Digger~” You moaned out desperately, tightening your fingers around the dirty blonde hair on the head residing between your legs. It was so hard to restrain yourself from slamming your legs shut together, clamping around Digger’s head as he was hard at work. The man lapped his tongue around, moving his sweet lips skillfully between your folds. Yanking his curly locks harder you continued to encourage him with sensual breaths and moans, surely motivating him to continue on his wayward journey toward the female orgasm.

“Fuck..” You hissed out in pleasure beginning to drift off into a bliss, just a few flickers of his tongue away from sheer orgasmic ecstasy. Clamping your eyes closed shut you were desperate to feel sweet release… And then, in an instant, the sweet friction from down-under completely ceased, quickly pulling you down from your all time high.

“That felt good then, babe?” Digger snicked, holding his head up and resting his chin an inch below your naval, tickling your stomach with his facial hair. The Australian man was well aware of his actions, or lack of actions. It was easy to see in those smug blue eyes that he had purposely brought you so close to the edge only to disappoint you so.

“A.. Are you serious right now?” You barked out, pushing yourself up with your arms to glare at the cocky man before you. “I was right there, Digg!”

“Yea, and your point?” Digger chuckled and quickly slid two fingers into your soaked pussy. Gasping in surprise you lowered yourself back down. You fucking loved his fingers, they were so long and thick, perfect for filling your quivering pussy. “You know I’d never let my darling go to bed unsatisfied.” He moved his fingers inside of you, teasing you by using half the friction you needed to cum.

“I’ll take care of you, as long as you indulge me on something.” Continued Digger with a low gruff voice, he made sure to look you dead in the eyes with his own hungry blue ones. “Ya feelin’ open minded tonight, then?” His fingers pulled out on you causing you to glare at the smirking fool.

“Depending on what it is.” You growled, once again holding yourself up to face him. Gently Digger placed his moist lips on your inner thigh, kissing you tenderly, making you soften up a bit.

“Well-” Began the Australian man as he took a firm hold of your hips. “You know how sometimes you call me by my proper name?” Very roughly Digger yanked you off of your back and threw you onto your stomach, so you were laying on his lap. You couldn’t help but to be slightly excited by all of this. “When I call you George?”

“No, me other name.” Having your stomach draped over his lap it was easy to feel his stiff cock, hardening by the second against your skin. He squeezed one of your ass cheeks, giving it a tight rough squeeze, before withdrawing his hand and giving you a harsh spanking. The sound of his big hand striking against your tender flesh echoed through the bedroom. 

“Captain!” You moaned out, realizing that was the ‘proper name’ he had been referring too.”

“That’s the ticket, love.” He gave your round ass another harsh spanking, making you cry out. “But.. Let’s mix it up a little tonight.”

“Oh?” You were definitely amused. Peaking over your shoulder you looked at his smug face. “And how do you propose we do that then?”

“Call me Daddy.”

“Daddy?!” You giggled out, this was a new one.

“Yea,” He spanked you again, this time harder than before. As you cried out you heard him chuckle, pleased with your noises. 

“Why do you want that, hmm?” You cooed out curiously. Once again the man grabbed you by the hips and threw you roughly back onto the bed. He positioned you just right, on all fours like the horny dog you were.

“Hey now,” Digger started as he stood up, unbuckling his belt. “The best part of being Daddy is the lack of back-talk.” With a mischievous chuckle he pulled his erect cock from his boxer shorts, holding it in his big hand. “Now be a good girl then and stay right there, Daddy’s got a good stiff servin’ for ya..”


End file.
